Prince to Criminal
by AsgardainAvenger
Summary: The war was over. The Avengers had won. The Chitauri had been defeated. Their leader was going to be taken to Asgard, to face punishment for his crimes. (Takes place right after the Avengers and leads up to Thor: The Dark World)
1. Chapter 1: Victory

**OMG! Second story done! I have no idea how many times I changed the title to this. I hope you enjoy this new story. Please read, review, and enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter One: Victory**

The war was over. The Avengers had won. The Chitauri had been defeated. Their leader was going to be taken to Asgard, to face punishment for his crimes.

The Avengers had celebrated by going to a shawarma joint. The war criminal was tied to table and gagged, so he couldn't convince anyone to free him.

They had won, but Thor didn't feel like celebrating. He was tired from fighting, which wasn't much of a surprise. Everyone was tired, but he also felt sick. Thor did not enjoy fighting his brother, despite the intentions the trickster had. He tried to eat, but felt like throwing up at the thought of what punishment Loki would have face.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked Thor, waking him from his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm just tired. Why?" Thor responded.

"We're done eating. You're the one taking 'Reindeer Games' back to your magical land," Tony answered.

"Oh," Thor muttered.

He got up and went to retrieve Loki.

"Brother," Thor whispered, gently shaking the former prince.

Loki opened his eyes and glared at Thor.

"We are going to Asgard," Thor said, and removed the chain from around the leg of the table.

Loki glared in protest as Thor led him like a dog on a leash, but was too tired to fight back.

Tony led the way to the chosen departure spot in Central Park. Everyone's vehicles and belongings were there, so they could leave right away.

Thor removed the chain from Loki, so only his hands were chained together. Eric Selvig handed Thor the Tesseract.

Natasha whispered something to Clint, which caused him to smile and Loki to look up from his sulking.

"Farewell, my friends. I hope we will be reunited!" Thor announced.

"Yeah, just not too soon. I really need a break from magic and aliens," Tony muttered to himself.

Loki grabbed hold of the container that housed the Tesseract. He didn't want to face the All-Father, but he had no choice.

Thor nodded to the rest of the Avengers, gave the container a twist, and disappeared in beam of colorful light.

"Well, that was an unexpected turn of events," Tony tried to cheer everyone up. "Banner? You coming with me?"

"Sure. When else will I have time to see your lab?" Bruce responded and joined Tony in his Acura.

"It has been a pleasure meeting all of you. I just wish it was on less deadly terms," Steve declared.

"Yeah. It was a pleasure. I just hope Loki gets a harsh punishment," Clint said.

"I'm sure Thor's dad will figure things out," Natasha replied.

"Yeah. He better, after what Loki did to New York!"

 **Gosh, it seemed like it took forever to write this story. I was soooo busy with school and other things. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Return to Asgard

**Please read and review. That would be very appreciated. Enjoy! :-)**

 **Chapter Two: Return to Asgard**

"Welcome my prince!" Heimdall declared after Thor arrived on the bridge. Several guards were already there, waiting to take Loki to the castle.

"We will take care of him until you get settled back in," one of the guards said to Thor.

"Alright," he replied, reluctantly handing his brother over. "I want him in my chambers after the evening meal."

"Everything will be as you required," the guard replied, bowing slightly.

The guards took up positions around Loki, and with a push, led him to the castle.

Thor watched sadly as his brother was treated like every other prisoner who had entered Asgard. He never thought that his brother would end up like this.

"Are you well?" Heimdall asked.

"Yes, I am fine. Have a good night," Thor responded, and flew off to the castle.

 **I hope you enjoyed it so far. Please review. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Back

**Enjoy! And don't forget to review! :)**

 **C** **hapter Three: Welcome Back**

"Welcome home!" Odin boomed. "How was the battle?"

"You have heard?" Thor asked.

"Yes. Heimdall told us everything," Odin responded.

Thor looked around. "Where is mother?" he asked.

"She did not want to join us," Odin replied. "The celebration will be still held tonight, though."

"I probably will not join you in celebration, either."

"Why not?"

"Why not?! You show lack of concern that Loki will have to be punished! Of course I'm not joining in celebration! He's my brother, and I just lost him completely!" Thor shouted, and stormed off to his room.

 **I'm sorry that its so short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Humiliation and Loss

**Hopefully this chapter makes up for the two short ones. :)**

 **Chapter Four: Humiliation and Loss**

"Why? Why would they do this to me?" Loki thought as the guards led him straight through the market area.

People stopped what they were doing to stare as Loki was marched to the castle.

"They never take other prisoners through here, so why would they do this to me?!" Loki was turning red from all the eyes on him.

Some people gathered their children closer to them, while others shouted insults and threw things at Loki.

Loki fought to control his anger and embarrassment. He tried to look straight ahead and held his head up.

"Please don't let there be anyone I recognize," Loki pleaded in his head.

Just then, when they were barely out of the market area, Loki saw her. She had a shocked expression on her face. Her violet eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Don't make eye contact! Don't make eye contact!" Loki repeated in desperation.

"Stop! Please stop!" the maiden cried out to the guards.

"My lady, we have strict orders to take the criminal to the castle immediately," a guard said, and pushed Loki forward.

"No! Please! Can I talk to him for just a few minutes?" the maiden begged.

The guards looked at each other and shrugged.

"Just for a few minutes," the guard replied.

"Thank you."

The guards took off the muzzle, but still surrounded Loki.

"Sigyn. How nice it is to see you," Loki said.

Sigyn slapped Loki and shouted, "How could you?! The Midgardians were innocent! I thought you were better than this!"

"No. You don't understand! It wasn't my fault!" Loki retaliated.

"Wasn't your fault?! That is a completely stupid response for someone who's good with words!"

"No! Please! Let me explain!"

"There is nothing to explain!" Sigyn cried. "I thought I could love you, but I can't love a murderer!"

With that, Sigyn turned from Loki, shaking as tears fell from her eyes. Loki stared at her in complete shock.

He had already lost his family. Why did he have to lose his woman of his dreams?

The guards roughly pushed Loki toward the castle. He stumbled a bit as he looked back toward Sigyn. She was crying into a tall, burly man's chest.

How much heartbreak could one person endure? Loki sure did not want to find out.

 **For those people wondering, Loki and Sigyn were dating not married. I actually saw this thing online that said that Loki is 1,048 years old in the Avengers. They did the math and Loki is actually 17! MIND BLOWN! I personally think that 17 is way too young to get married, but that's just me. So, Loki and Sigyn were dating, until Sigyn slapped Loki and dumped him. So sad. I'm sorry Loki! Anyways, I'm rambling but please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Brotherly Love

**Finally a longer chapter! For those people out there, its just brotherly love (like the chapter name), not Thorki. Anyways, please enjoy and review! :)**

 **Chapter Five: Brotherly Love**

Thor threw his boots across his room. He just got back to Asgard and he already had a fight with his father.

"Could this day get any worse?" Thor thought.

Suddenly, there was a knock his door.

"Yes?" Thor asked, opening the door.

"We are fulfilling your request to bring the criminal to your chambers," a guard answered. Two guards stepped back and Loki was pushed to the front, his muzzle back in place.

"Yes, thank you," Thor replied and led Loki inside. "You are free to go."

"But, your highness, wouldn't it be better if we stayed to watch the prisoner?" the lead guard asked.

"I think that I can handle anything. Now, you are free to go," Thor responded sharply and closed the door.

Loki looked at Thor, a confused look on his face.

Thor wrapped the chain around Mjolnir, and placed his hammer on the floor.

"Sit down," Thor ordered.

Loki slowly sat on Thor's bed, sensing Thor's anger.

"How could you?!" Thor shouted. "I loved you and trusted you, and then you go attack Midgard?!"

Loki looked at the floor. He knew Thor would get upset, but his brother didn't know the truth.

"What you did on Asgard and to Jotunheim was wrong, but this, this is unthinkable! You used to avoid war, but then you go and kill thousands of innocent lives!" Thor yelled.

"You were my brother, my friend. You stayed beside me through rough times. We did everything together. I guess you truly are a monster!" Thor growled.

Loki looked up at Thor's face. He had seen his brother really angry, but never angry at him. Thunder rumbled in the distance, breaking the silence. Loki was on the verge of tears. Thor had used Loki's true heritage against him.

Thor glared at his younger brother. He could tell he had hurt his brother's feelings terribly. Thor knelt down so he was face to face with Loki.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I n-never should've said that," Thor mumbled. "I didn't mean it, it's just that I… I still can't believe what you did."

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and hugged him gently. Loki tried to free himself but couldn't.

"P-Please forgive me. You will always be my brother no matter what you do. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I-I'm sorry," Thor cried, tears falling down his face.

The two sat that way for awhile. Loki knew that Thor never meant harm towards him, he was hot-headed and lost his temper quickly, but this insult hurt. Loki wanted to let everything out right there, and tell his brother everything that had happened over the past year. But, if 'he' found out, everyone and everything that Loki cared about would be lost. He would be punished, tortured, and hurt again and again. No, he decided against telling his brother about 'him.'

Thor got up and grabbed a towel and some ointments from his washroom. As he moved closer to the bed, Loki shied away.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want check for any serious injuries and clean your wounds," Thor stated.

He took off Loki's muzzle and pushed back some hair that had fallen into the trickster's face.

"Does anything hurt?" Thor asked as he cleaned the cuts on his brother's face.

Loki ignored him and tried not to make eye contact. The truth was that it hurt all over, emotionally and physically.

"Brother. I want to know if anything hurts. Do you think you have any broken bones?" Thor questioned.

Loki remained silent.

Thor sighed and left to clean himself up.

Loki slowly laid down after Thor left, so not hurt his already bruised back. Moments from the New York Incident, as it was called, came back in flashes. Loki squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the memories. Eventually he gave up and fell asleep.

By the time Thor got cleaned up, Loki was sound asleep. Thor smiled sadly and grabbed two blankets and a pillow. He put the smaller blanket on Loki and decided not to join him in his bed. Instead Thor sat on his window cell and fell asleep there, so not to disturb his brother.

 **If you liked it, review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Preparing for Trial

**Still just brotherly love. ;)**

 **Chapter Six: Preparing For Trial**

The bright, shining sun woke Thor up. He slowly sat up and stretched. He looked over to where Loki was still fast asleep. Thor staggered to his feet and went to wake his younger brother up. A knock at the door prevented Thor from doing so.

"Yes?" Thor mumbled.

"The Queen had the kitchen staff prepare the morning meal for you and the prisoner," a maid answered.

Thor nodded and allowed the maid to set two trays of food on his desk.

"Thank you," Thor said.

The maid gave a small curtsy and dashed off to do her other chores.

Thor finished his breakfast in several big gulps and then woke Loki up.

"Brother, you need to wake up. The guards will be here in a few hours," Thor said as he shook Loki.

Loki opened his eyes to glare at Thor and sat up.

"A maid brought the morning meal for you. You need to eat," Thor placed the tray onto to Loki's lap and left to change into the day's clothes.

Loki waited until Thor was gone to start eating. He was actually rather hungry. The last time he ate was when Clint Barton ordered pizza, and that was almost directly after he came from the portal.

After he finished eating, Loki laid back down. He felt like he could sleep for a Midgardian year. Thor's loud entrance prevented him from falling into the land of dreams.

"Brother, I decided that you shall take a bath," Thor stated and started removing the chain from around Mjolnir, leaving only the chain around Loki's wrists.

"I have prepared your bath and have clean clothes for you," Thor said.

Loki ignored his brother and stared into nothingness.

"Brother, we don't have all day."

Loki looked up at Thor and glared, again. He was starting to get used to glaring at the blonde god.

Thor, running out of patience, wrapped his arms around Loki's waist and legs and carried him to the bathing room. Loki struggled to free himself, but Thor's strong arms held him tightly but yet gently.

Thor sat Loki onto a stool and looked at him. Loki glared back, determined not to give in.

"Loki, please quit being so stubborn. The guards will here soon and father will not accept you dressed in your battle clothes.

Loki's green eyes darkened, clearly angry at the mention of Odin being his father, but still kept his mouth shut.

Thor took a deep breath and exhaled in a loud sigh. He gave up and started removing Loki's boots and socks.

"Brother. I do not want to give you a bath myself. You are not a child anymore."

Loki tuned out Thor's voice and stared at nothing in particular.

Thor gave loud groan, removed the chains around Loki's wrists, and started removing the rest of Loki's clothes.

Once Loki had nothing on, Thor picked up his brother and dropped him into the water. Thor then started washing his younger brother, completely unfazed by Loki's naked form (they had bathed together a lot when they were younger).

"What is this?!" Thor cried when he saw the huge bruise on Loki's back.

Loki didn't respond. The bruise was from being slammed around by the Hulk.

"Brother, I asked you earlier if anything hurt. Why didn't you tell me about this?" Thor questioned.

Loki crossed his arms in stubbornness.

"Please tell me what happened. Was it from the Hulk?" Thor pleaded.

Getting no response, Thor grabbed a towel and started drying Loki's hair. Loki continued to sit and sulk.

 **I would love it if you review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Facing Punishment

**Yay! You made it this far. This story must be interesting then. Please read, review, and enjoy. :)**

 **Chapter Seven: Facing Punishment**

The guards came to take Loki to see the All-Father around noon-time. By then, Thor had managed to clean Loki up and get him into clean clothes.

Loki was sitting on Thor's bed, half asleep, while Thor combed out the tangles in Loki's dark hair. A loud knocking woke Loki up. Thor quickly combed out the rest of the tangles and then answered the door. Several guards were standing outside, waiting to take Loki to face his punishment.

"We are ready to take the prisoner to the All-Father," the lead guard announced.

Loki swallowed and shied away when two guards came forward with chains.

Thor unwrapped the chain from around Mjolnir, handed the muzzle to the lead guard, and backed away to give the guards more room. The guards started attaching chains around Loki's ankles, neck, and wrists, connecting them to a large ring around his waist.

"Is it really necessary to have all those chains?" Thor questioned, angry that his brother was being treated like this.

"The All-Father says that it is required," the guard replied.

"Well, I don't like it," Thor complained. "Take it off."

"Our king, and your father demands that the prisoner be chained," the guard restated and pushed Loki out of the room, leaving Thor with an angry look on his face.

 **Sorry it was a short chapter, but I didn't know what else to put here. Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Trial

**Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter Eight: Trial**

Frigga stood by one of the many columns in the throne room. She dreaded to imagine what punishment Odin would give to Loki. Frigga agreed that what Loki did was wrong, but she didn't want her son, her baby, to be given a harsh punishment. It didn't matter that Loki was a Frost Giant and that he attacked New York City, Frigga still loved him. Odin had given up on Loki the day he brought the baby home.

The jingle of chains woke Frigga from her thoughts. Loki was being led by several guards. Odin was already on his throne waiting.

Loki stopped once he spotted his mother. The guards pulled on him, but Loki stayed put.

"Hello mother. Have I made you proud?" Loki asked.

"Loki. Do not make this worse than it already is," Frigga pleaded.

"Define worse," Loki was almost back to his sassy-self.

"Enough!" Odin interrupted. "I will speak to the prisoner alone."

Frigga glared at her husband, upset at the name he gave Loki. She turned on her heel and left to her chambers.

She couldn't believe that Loki would do such a thing. She could only hope that Odin wouldn't hurt their son.

Frigga decided to find Thor. She knew that Thor would probably be grieving. Frigga found her eldest son in the training yard, staring off into space.

"Will he be alright?" Thor asked.

Frigga placed her hands on Thor's shoulders and moved her gaze to where Thor was concentrating on, Loki's favorite tree in the garden. "I have no say in what Loki's punishment will be. All we can do is wait and hope that your father will have mercy on him."

 **I decided not to write the entire trial from the movie as it could be stealing from Marvel and I don't want that. So, I decided to use Frigga's and Thor's point of view. Review if you like this story! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Isolation

**I don't know what to put here so I'll tell you a struggle I've had while posting this story on Fanfiction. To make the smiley face, I use the : + )= :). But, I keep forgetting to press the shift then the 0/) button. So my smiley's end up being winky faces. ;) The struggle is real! Anyways, please read, review, and enjoy! :) ;)**

 **Chapter 9: Isolation**

The trial was over. Odin had sentenced Loki to solitude in the dungeons. No one was allowed to visit him, not even Frigga.

The guards unlocked the dungeon doors and pushed Loki in front of them. All the prisoners turned to stare at him. Loki tried to stare straight ahead, but was struggling with all the eyes on him.

The walk through the dungeon seemed to take forever. The guards finally stopped. pushed Loki in a cell near the back set of stairs, and closed the magic barrier.

A pair of clothes laid on a table along with a few books.

"A spell blocks most of your magic. You are supposed to wear the clothes on the table. You will get one meal a day, if you behave. Do not try to escape. We patrol the dungeons frequently," a guard announced. He motioned to the other guards, and they left to check on the other prisoners.

Loki quickly changed after he made sure no one was looking, and laid on the bed. It wasn't as hard as he expected, but was nowhere near the softness of his actual bed.

Loki thought about the trial and the possibilities of escaping. His eyes starting closing, and the Trickster fell asleep, doomed to solitude for the rest of his life.

THE END!

 **Phew! Another story done. If you have any questions, comments, and/or concerns, leave a review! Also, if there is any grammar or punctuation errors that you find, don't be afraid to leave a review to tell me. I hope you enjoyed this! :)**


End file.
